Doktor Eggman (Sonic X)
|Imię = Doktor Eggman}} , prawdziwe nazwisko Robotnik – główny antagonista serialu anime Sonic X. Jest człowiekiem, naukowcem o wyjątkowo wysokim IQ, wnukiem Geralda Robotnika i kuzynem Marii Robotnik. Urodził się w świecie ludzi, ale z nieznanych przyczyn znalazł się w alternatywnym wymiarze. Eggman od zawsze marzył o podboju świata, ale wszystkie jego próby kończyły się klęską, spowodowaną przez niebieskiego jeża Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Doktor Eggman w swoich planach wykorzystuje armie własnoręcznie skonstruowanych robotów z serii E. Towarzyszą mu także dwaj mechaniczni pomocnicy: Decoe i Bocoe, oraz posłaniec Bokkun. Stałym środkiem transportu Eggmana jest Egg Mobile - latający pojazd, wyposażony w szeroki arsenał broni. Historia Przeszłość Doktor Eggman pochodzi ze świata ludzi, ale w nieznanych okolicznościach przeniósł się do świata Sonica, gdzie próbował spełnić swoje plany podboju świata. Podejmował wiele prób, ale za każdym razem powstrzymywali go Sonic i przyjaciele. Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża ''Doktor Eggman w końcu zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, a także porwał Cream i Cheese'a. Zamierzał zasilić nimi swój wzmacniacz energii w bazie. Jednak Sonic pokonał roboty doktora i dostał się do bazy. W wyniku walki naukowca z jego arcywrogiem, wzmacniacz energii Eggmana został uszkodzony. Przypadkowo doktor nacisnął przycisk, czym wywołał Kontrolę Chaosu, w wyniku której część świata Sonica przeniosła się do świata ludzi. W odcinku ''Ambicja doktora Eggmana ''Eggman wylosował robota E-23 Missile Wrist i zaatakował pobliskie miasto - Station Square. Doktor chciał aby władze poddały mu miasto, ale Eggman musiałby to wynegocjować z Prezydentem. Doktor miał rozkazać swojemu robotowi zaatakować mieszkańców, ale wtedy pojawili się Tails i Chris w samolocie Tornado 2. E-23 zaczął z nimi walczyć. Po chwili do walki włączyła się Amy, którą jednak złapał robot. Eggman wykorzystał ją jako zakładniczkę przeciwko Knucklesowi. Ostatecznie Sonic pojawił się i zniszczył E-23, a Eggman uciekł. W odcinku ''Szmaragd Chaosu, w świecie ludzi znaleziono pierwszy Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman wylosował robota E-11 Beacon i poleciał z nim do miasta, aby zdobyć szmaragd. Kiedy Sonic był zajęty walką z robotem, Eggman zabrał szmaragd Chrisowi. Jednak chłopiec wskoczył za doktorem do Egg Mobilu. Eggman zaczął się tam z nim szarpać, ale ostatecznie utracił szmaragd kiedy Chris wypadł z pojazdu. W odcinku Sonic kontra Knuckles ''Eggman wmówił Knucklesowi, że Sonic jest odpowiedzialny za przeniesienie ich do tego świata. Doktor przekonał Knucklesa, mówiąc mu że Sonic nie interesuje się losem swoich przyjaciół, oraz mówiąc że tylko ponowne wywołanie Kontroli Chasou za pomocą siedmiu szmaragdów pozwoli im wrócić do domu. Dlatego też kolczatka postanowił wyzwać Sonica na pojedynek o Szmaragd Chaosu w Srebrnej Dolinie. Eggman wygenerował tam sztuczne impulsy energii, które przypominały impulsy szmaragdów. W ten sposób zwabił Tailsa, Chrisa i Amy oraz uwięził ich wewnątrz swojego robota - E-47 Pumpty. Kiedy Eggman obserwował walkę Sonica i Knucklesa, bohaterowie uszkodzili jego robota od wewnątrz. Wszystko zauważył Sonic. Eggman wysłał swojego robota do walki z jeżem, ale Knuckles kazał mu przestać. Doktor zignorował go i wysłał E-47 na drugi brzeg jeziora, aby zmusić Sonica do kapitulacji. Niebieski jeż przechytrzył jednak doktora i przebiegł na drugi brzeg, ratując przyjaciół. Eggman kazał swojemu robotowi strzelać bez rozkazu. Ostatecznie Knuckles uderzył Egg Mobile i wyrzucił Eggmana daleko w powietrze, a Pumpty został zniszczony. W odcinku ''Techniczny nauczyciel ''Eggman wysłał robota E-51 Intelligente do szkoły podstawowej w Station Square, aby nauczyć dzieci szacunku do siebie. Eggman zauważył jednak, że Intelligente sam zaczął być szanowany przez dzieci i zignorował polecenia Eggmana. Kiedy Bokkun nie zdołał go przekonać, Eggman przybył we własnej osobie. Jego obecność wystarczyła do tego aby E-51 zmienił zdanie. Eggman uwięził uczniów i kazał im narysować swój portret. Ostatecznie Sonic zniszczył robota i uratował dzieci, a Eggman uciekł. W odcinku ''Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X, Doktor Eggman wysłał w kosmos swojego nowego robota, który pozyskał satelity i różne kosmiczne śmieci. Przez to odbiorniki telewizyjne i ogólna komunikacja na całym świecie zostały zakłócone. Eggman utworzył własną stację telewizyjną. Sonic i Tails próbowali zniszczyć robota, ale Tornado 2 zawiodło. Bohaterowie ostatecznie zniszczyli Super Sweepera wykorzystując Tornado X. W odcinku Ostatni kurort ''Eggman zburzył kurort na Szmaragdowym Wybrzeżu i zamierzał tam postawić swój park rozrywki. Przeszkodzili mu w tym jednak Sonic, Tails i Amy. Amy uwolniła Sonica z macek E-38 Octorona. Doktor nie poddał się jednak i wysłał do walki Serpentera. Robot zniszczył naszyjnik, który Amy zrobiła dla Sonica. Doprowadziło to dziewczynę do szału. Amy zniszczyła Serpentera, a następnie wrzuciła Eggmana do morza. W odcinku ''Soniczna drużyna baseballowa ''ze Stadionu Diamentów wystrzeliło wielkie światło. Eggman rozpoznał w tym reakcję dwóch Szmaragdów Chaosu. Doktor wysłał Bokkuna aby przekazać Sonicowi wyzwanie: mecz baseballowy o Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman udał się na stadion, ale nie zastał tam niebieskiego jeża. W tej sytuacji ukradł jeden szmaragd, który był w posiadaniu dozorcy - Alberta Butlera. Jednak przed kradzieżą szmaragdu Tailsa powstrzymał go Knuckles. Po chwili przybyli Sonic i jego przyjaciele, w tym wielki miłośnik baseballa - Chuck. Eggman ustalił z nim zasady, po czym przedstawił swoją drużynę składającą się z robotów E-21 Ballios. Drużyna Eggmana miało początkowo przewagę, ale wkrótce zaczęła przegrywać z drużyną Sonica. Nie spodobało się to Eggmanowi, który umieścił wybuchową głowę robota ze swojej drużyny na głowie Sonica. Mimo że Knuckles ocalił Sonica od eksplozji, to Eggman uciekł z jednym szmaragdem. W odcinku ''Latający szpieg, Rouge ''Eggman został obudzony w nocy przez swojego robota E-70 Noizi, którego zadaniem było pilnowanie Szmaragdu Chaosu. Eggman szybko pobiegł do pokoju ze szmaragdem. Po drodze wpadły na niego Rouge i Topaz. Kiedy Eggman zaczął się zastanawiać kim byli intruzi, E-70 Noizi eksplodował mu prosto w twarz. W odcinkach ''Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 ''Eggman opuścił swoją bazę, kiedy dowiedział się że w miejscowości Tingalin znaleziono Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor wylosował robota E-35 Funfun i kiedy zjawił się na miejscu zauważył że Tails, Amy, Chris i Frances próbowali wykopać szmaragd. Eggman kazał swojemu robotowi włączyć silny nawiew, przez co bohaterowie zostali obezwładnieni. Jednak z pomocą przybył im Sonic, który przewrócił Funfuna i skierował jego nawiew na Eggmana. Doktor został zdmuchnięty z pola widzenia bohaterów. Powrócił jednak po chwili i zabrał Tailsowi Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman powrócił do swojej bazy, ale zastał ją obleganą przez siły GUN. Co więcej doktor o mało nie został zniszczony przez własne roboty, które przypadkowo otworzyły do niego ogień. Po powrocie Eggman udzielił reprymendy Decoe i Bocoe, po czym przejął kontrolę nad obrona bazy. Prawie udało mu się zestrzelić Tornado X, ale Tails uniknął ostrzału, a Sonic wskoczył do bazy. Eggman stanął wtedy do walki z niebieskim jeżem, wykorzystując zasilanego dwoma Szmaragdami Chaosu E-18 Guerra-Hard. Podczas walki Eggman otrzymał od Decoe i Bocoe wiadomość o intruzach, których zamknęli w elektrowni. Okazało się że byli to Knuckles, Rouge i żołnierze GUN którzy zamierzali wysadzić bazę. Kiedy Sonic to usłyszał uwolnił się spod pięści E-18 i przebił robota na wylot, zabierając dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Następnie wykorzystał ich moc do zniszczenia Guerra-Hard, a także uszkodzenia bazy. Pod koniec odcinka forteca wyleciała w powietrze. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu W odcinku [[Forteca Eggmana (odcinek)|''Forteca Eggmana]]'' Doktor Eggman powrócił z nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort. Eggman zaprojektował ją już wcześniej, ponieważ spodziewał się że Prezydent prędzej czy później zarządzi atak na jego bazę. Eggman i jego roboty zaatakowali Station Square, próbując je zburzyć. Jednak ponownie przeszkodzili im w tym Sonic, oraz jego przyjaciele. Miejska bitwa przeniosła się wkrótce na ocean, gdzie Egg Fort prawie zniszczył Tornado X. Jednak ostatecznie forteca została posłana na dno, po tym jak Sonic uderzył w nią Spin Attackiem wzmocnionym przez dwa pierścienie. W odcinku ''Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza ''Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe ukrywali się przed patrolem GUN, przeszukującym okolice wraku Egg Fortu. Kiedy wojsko sobie poszło, Eggman kazał swoim robotom przystąpić do napraw. Kiedy forteca została naprawiona Eggman i jego roboty zobaczyli w wiadomościach że Sonic i jego przyjaciele organizują sobie wakacje. Wściekli się wtedy, ponieważ sami musieli ciężko pracować. Eggman też postanowił zorganizować sobie wakacje, jednocześnie wysyłając Bokkuna do przekazania Sonicowi wybuchowej wiadomości. Jednak robot zamiast tego dostarczył ją z powrotem do doktora, ponieważ nie znalazł niebieskiego jeża. Wiadomość eksplodowała Eggmanowi w twarz, co rozwścieczyło go i zmusiło do przerwania relaksu. Eggman wysłał potem E-57 Clurkena, który miał zatrzymać bohaterów przed zdobyciem Szmaragdu Chaosu we wraku starego okrętu. Ostatecznie robot został zniszczony a bohaterowie zatrzymali kolejny szmaragd, lecz Eggman nie zamierzał się poddawać. W odcinku ''Przygody Knucklesa i Hawka ''Decoe i Bocoe przekazali Eggmanowi wiadomość że Knuckles zjawił się w Oriental City i szuka kogoś o imieniu Hawk. Doktor wysłał więc swojego robota E-91 Lady Ninja, którego zadaniem było odzyskać zdobyty przez bohaterów Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy szmaragd zaginął po pierwszej walce z E-91, Eggman porwał Hawka i kazał Knucklesowi przynieść szmaragd w ramach okupu. Przez cały czas doktor posługiwał się swoim hologramem. Ostatecznie E-91 został zniszczony, a Knuckles zatrzymał szmaragd oraz uratował Hawka. W odcinku ''Starcie na sawannie ''Egg Fort zaatakował Tornado X z zaskoczenia. Jednak Sonic po raz kolejny zniszczył fortecę dzięki mocy pierścienia. Eggman i jego roboty rozbili się w pobliskim jeziorze, gdzie doktor musiał pozbyć się krokodyli które chciały go zjeść. Decoe i Bocoe ruszyli w robocie E-65 Gorru-Gaooh na sawannę, aby znaleźć Sonica. Eggman zajął się naprawą Egg Fortu, po czym sam wyleciał na poszukiwania jeża. Po drodze spotkał biznesmenów, których zapytał się o to czy nie widzieli w pobliżu jeża. Ci uznali go jednak za wariata, dlatego Eggman postanowił zemścić się za tę obrazę i wystraszył ich niszcząc pobliskie drzewa laserem. Później doktor obserwował walkę Sonica, który nie miał żadnych szans w starciu z kamuflującym się E-65. Sonic wyprowadził później robota poza las, na plac budowy, gdzie E-65 nie mógł się kamuflować. Eggman postanowił zniszczyć wszystkie metalowe rzeczy aby jego robot odzyskał swoją zdolność. Jednak było na to za późno i Sonic szybko uporał się z robotem. Eggman osobiście stanął do walki z jeżem, ale przegrał i uciekł. Aby jednak pokazać że wciąż ma wszystko pod kontrolą wysłał Bokkuna i kazał mu wykonać małe stepowanie na oczach Sonica. W odcinku ''Misja bojowa - Forteca Eggmana 2 ''Egg Fort miał przygotować się do kolejnego startu, ale silniki fortecy padły całkowicie. Eggman postanowił porzucić przestarzałą fortecę i pokazać najnowszy Egg Fort II. Razem ze swoimi robotami wrócił do starej bazy. Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe spędzili większość czasu na nazywaniu pilotowanych przez siebie segmentów fortecy. Kiedy już skończyli to złączyli fortecę i zaatakowali Sonica oraz jego przyjaciół, którzy płynęli po oceanie. Egg Fort II miał początkowo przewagę nad Sonicie, który nie potrafił biegać po lodzie. Jednak pasażerowie okrętu kazali Sonicowi zrelaksować się, dzięki czemu jeż odzyskał kontrolę nad swoimi ruchami. Eggman postanowił zemścić się na pasażerach, ale jego Egg Fort został kopnięty przez Tornado X, które pilotowała Ella goniąca Bokkuna. W odcinku ''Szybcy przyjaciele ''Eggman grał ze swoim nowym robotem w szachy. Po chwili otrzymał od doradcy Prezydenta propozycję zmuszenia Sonica do wyścigu z Samem Speed, w zamian za co obiecał kremowe ptysie. Decoe i Bocoe obiecali doktorowi że będą ciężej pracować, jeśli otrzymają ptysie. Eggman zgodził się, przerabiając swojego nowego robota na robota całującego, który miał zmusić Sonica do wyścigu. Eggman wysłał również E-45 Sumo-Mana aby pozbyć się Sonica podczas wyścigu. Jednak robot zawiódł i sam się ukarał, uderzając się pięścią i wylatując wysoko w powietrze. Sumo-Man rozbił się o Egg Fort II, poważnie uszkadzając fortecę i wzbudzając niezadowolenie u Eggmana. W odcinku ''Zaginiony mały Chao ''Eggman postanowił spędzić wakacje z dala od Egg Fortu II i całej technologi. Jednak tropikalny klimat i fauna miejsca wypoczynkowe zaczęły dawać mu się we znaki. Eggman i jego roboty zauważyli przyjaciół Sonica, szukających czegoś w okolicy. Doktor stwierdził że szukali Szmaragdu Chaosu. Doktor wypakował z plecaka Decoe maszynę losującą i przywołał robota E-66 Da-Dai-Oh. Chciał go wykorzystać do zastraszenia bohaterów i wyciągnięcia szmaragdu. Jednakże przyjaciele nie wiedzieli o co chodzi doktorowi. Kiedy Eggman chciał ich zaatakować, to jego robot poślizgnął się i przewrócił. Eggman i jego roboty postawili go na nogi, ale zaraz po tym pojawił się Sonic. Eggman chciał odwrócić uwagę jeża, mówiąc, że jest na wakacjach. Po chwili uderzył, ale Sonic uniknął ciosu i zniszczył robota. W odcinku ''Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu ''Eggman i jego roboty zaatakowali studio filmowe, w którym wykryli Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe oraz Rouge, Topaz i przyjaciele Sonica zaczęli pościg za szmaragdem. Eggman gonił najpierw Sonica, a później szarpał się z Rouge i Topaz o szmaragd. Ostatecznie wysłał do walki E-74 Weazo, który zajął się bohaterami. Dzięki temu Eggman uciekł ze swoim pierwszym szmaragdem. W odcinku ''Jak złapać jeża? ''Eggman i jego robot E-88 Lightning Bird zaatakowali Sonica na farmie i porwali Amy. Jednak Sonic pozbył się robota, kopnął pojazd Eggmana i uratował dziewczynę. Nazajutrz Sonic zaczął bez przerwy biec. Eggman śledził go, licząc na to że jeż zmęczy się i będzie łatwym celem. Jednak Eggman postanowił odwlekać pozbycie się niebieskiego jeża i zasypiał albo zabierał się za jedzenie. W odcinku ''Nikczemny podstęp ''Eggman wysłał robota E-77 Lucky na poszukiwania siódmego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Po pewnym czasie przyszli do niego Knuckles i Chris z sześcioma Szmaragdami Chaosu zabranymi od Sonica. Chcieli aby Eggman miał wszystkie szmaragdy i wywołał Kontrolę Chaosu, dzięki której można by wrócić do świata Sonica. Eggman udawał że zgodził się na taką współpracę. W rzeczywistości kiedy otrzymał szmaragdy oszukał Knucklesa i porwał Chrisa, ponieważ nie zależało mu na powrocie. Eggman mógł zbudować Imperium Eggmana gdziekolwiek by chciał. W odcinku ''Narodziny Super Sonica ''Eggman skierował Egg Fort II w stronę E-77, który znalazł już szmaragd. Na miejscu jednak pojawił się Sonic, któremu Lucky postanowił oddać szmaragd. Pojawiły się też wojskowe roboty Beetle, które powstały w oparciu o roboty Eggmana. Doktor nie mógł ich zniszczyć, więc udał się w pościg za Luckym. Jednak Sonic przechwycił robota i zdobył szmaragd. W tej sytuacji Eggman transformował Egg Fort II w E-99 Eggsterminatora - robota zasilanego siedmioma Szmaragdami Chaosu. E-99 zniszczył Beetle, a także pokonał Sonica zrzucając go na dno morza. Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe zaczęli się bać swojego własnego robota. Kiedy Sonic spadł do wody, Chris nie wytrzymał i uwolnił się. Następnie zabrał Szmaragdy Chaosu i wyskoczył z nimi. Tuż po tym pojawił się Knuckles, który żądał od Eggmana uwolnienia Chrisa. Jednak chłopiec został zabrany przez Rouge. Kiedy Chris upuścił szmaragdy to wpadły one do oceanu i utworzyły tam reakcję. W wyniku tego Sonic przemienił się w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył Egg Emperora, a eksplozja robota doprowadziła do kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Do świata ludzi przeniosła się część świata Sonica Mistyczne Ruiny i Anielska Wyspa. Eggman rozbił się w Mistycznych Ruinach, gdzie znalazł starożytny mural przedstawiający tajemniczego potwora. Saga Chaosa Od czasu ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu minęło sześć miesięcy. Doktor Eggman w tym czasie poznał historię Chaosa, starożytnej istoty zbudowanej z energii chaosu w stanie ciekłym. Eggman dowiedział się, że potwór zmienia kształt i rośnie w siłę wraz z każdym wchłoniętym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Naukowiec postanowił dobrze przygotować się do swojego najnowszego planu podboju świata. W Mistycznych Ruinach doktor wybudował ukrytą bazę, Final Egg, gdzie powstał Egg Carrier, latająca forteca, oraz najnowsze modele z serii E - seria E-100. Wśród nich znalazły się elitarne roboty: ZERO, E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon i E-105 Zeta. Eggman znalazł także jeden ze Szmaragdów Chaosu. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, doktor zniszczył Główny Szmaragd, w którym uwięziony był Chaos. W odcinku ''Początek katastrofy po krótkim treningu najnowszych robotów, doktor postanowił wyruszyć do Station Square, aby przedstawić okiełznanego Chaosa. Potwór zasiał w mieście sporą panikę. Sonic uratował Chrisa, Cream i Biga przed bestią. W tym momencie zjawił się Eggman i przedstawił swój plan, a następnie odebrał Cream żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, karmiąc nim Chaosa. Potwór otrzymał dłuższe ramię. Kiedy miał zaatakować zjawił się Knuckles, który miał rachunki do wyrównania z Eggmanem. Naukowiec dorzucił kolejny szmaragd i stwór przybrał formę Chaosa 2. Sonic i Knuckles połączyli siły i wspólnie udało im się pokonać Chaosa, ale potwór wyrządził wiele szkód w mieście. Eggmanowi udało się zebrać szczątki Chaosa i uciec. W odcinku Chaotyczny dzień ''Eggman śledził Sonica i Tailsa w swoim nowym Egg Hornecie. Doktor ukradł dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu i zaczął uciekać. Sonic zdołał go dogonić i zniszczyć robota, ale szmaragdy wpadły do pobliskiego jeziora. Po chwili wyłonił się z niego Chaos 4. Sonic ponownie pokonał potwora, ale Eggman uciekł na pokład swojej najnowszej latającej fortecy - Egg Carriera. Sonic i Tails wykorzystali Tornado X i ścigali fortecę. Mimo że udało im się ją uszkodzić, to Eggman wyciągnął swoją specjalną broń i zestrzelił samolot. Podczas bitwy z Egg Carriera wypadł ptaka o imieniu Lily, który miał przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman wysłał ZERO aby odzyskał Lily. Po powrocie robot przyprowadził ze sobą również Amy która została uwięziona na pokładzie statku. W odcinku ''Bunt robota ''Eggman wysłał roboty z serii E-100 na poszukiwania żaby, która połknęła Szmaragd Chaosu i ogon Chaosa. Jedynie E-102 Gamma wykonał zadanie, dlatego Eggman pozbył się pozostałych robotów. Doktor zabrał żabę i kazał Gammie przyprowadzić Lily. Pod koniec odcinka Sonic, Tails i Knuckles w Tornadzie X dogonili Egg Carrier i przełamali obronę Eggmana, a następnie wylądowali. W odcinku ''Walka na Jajostatku Eggman i jego roboty zatrzymali Amy i Lily, które próbowały uciec z pokładu. Kiedy Amy zobaczyła że Sonic i Tails przybyli jej na ratunek zaczęła machać młotkiem dookoła. W ten sposób przewróciła Eggmana i zrzuciła na jego plecy Sonica i Tailsa. Kiedy Amy cieszyła się ze spotkania z niebieskim jeżem, Decoe i Bocoe porwali Lily. Eggman uwolnił się i zabrał Lily Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor uciekł, wysyłając do walki z Soniciem E-102 Gammę. Po chwili Egg Carrier zaczął tracić wysokość, ale Eggman nie zamierzał jeszcze opuszczać statku. Doktor i Chaos 4 złapali uciekających Chrisa i Biga, a następnie zabrali im Żabka. Eggman wrzucił dwa kolejne szmaragdy do ciała potwora, oraz żabę która połknęła jego ogon. Powstał Chaos 6, który dodatkowo wchłonął Biga i Chrisa. Sonic przybył na ratunek, ale nie miał szans w starciu z potworem. Pomógł mu w tym jednak Knuckles. Chaos 6 został zniszczony na dobre i wypluł wszystkie szmaragdy. Eggman próbował po cichu wymknąć się z pokładu, ale Sonic wykrył go i zaczął się z nim szarpać. Doktor zgubił jeża i dostał się do Station Square. Spotkał tam doradcę prezydenta, który teraz stracił swoją pracę z powodu kontaktów z Eggmanem. Doktor dał mu prezent, którym w rzeczywistości był pocisk. Eggman wysłał Bokkuna aby zaczął odliczać czas, po którym rakieta wybuchnie i wysadzi całe miasto. W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma ''Eggman wrócił do Final Egg, ale zaatakował go tam Sonic. Jeż ominął wszystkie pułapki doktora, więc Eggman kazał Bokkunowi przyprowadzić go do centrali bazy. Tam Eggman sterując Egg Viperem próbował zniszczyć Sonica, ale został pokonany i musiał uciec ze swojej bazy która eksplodowała. W odcinku ''Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu, Eggman został zaatakowany przez Chaosa, który najwyraźniej przeżył. Opowiedział o wszystkim Sonicowi, Tailsowi i Knucklesowi którzy znaleźli go w Mistycznych Ruinach. Wkrótce Decoe i Bocoe uratowali doktora i zabrali go na swój balon. Złoczyńcy polecieli do punktu X, gdzie Eggman trzymał zapasowy Egg Carrier. Doktor wykorzystał fortecę podczas próby zniszczenia Perfect Chaosa, ale Egg Carrier 2 został szybko zniszczony. Przyjaciele Sonica znaleźli pozbawione negatywnej energii Szmaragdy Chaosu i podali je jeżowi, mówiąc że wykorzystają pozytywną energię. Eggman również oddał swój szmaragd, za namową Knucklesa. Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Potwór powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy, a jego gniew zniknął. Chaos ucieszył się również na widok swoich Chao. Tikal podziękowała im za pomoc, po czym postanowiła odejść z Chaosem. Kiedy uwaga wszystkich buła skupiona na tym odejściu, Eggman i jego roboty skorzystali z okazji i uciekli. Saga Shadowa W odcinku [[Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow"|''Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow"]] Eggman założył nową bazę w sztucznej piramidzie na pustyni. Stamtąd obserwował jak w Rejonie 99 GUN stworzyło nowe roboty. Doktor włamał się do systemu GUN i przeanalizował wszystkie roboty. Znalazł również ściśle tajny plik, zawierający informacje na temat Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Eggman dowiedział się że był to jego dziadek, oraz doszedł do wniosku że musiał urodzić się w świecie ludzi. Eggman przypomniał sobie swoją kuzynkę, Marię, której imię było hasłem do tajnego pliku. Doktor musiał go szybko pobrać, ponieważ GUN rozpoczęło kasację kiedy tylko doszedł do nich sygnał o włamaniu. Z pliku doktor dowiedział się o Projekcie Shadow - ściśle tajnej wojskowej broni trzymanej obecnie na Więziennej Wyspie. Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe włamali się na wyspę, pokonując strażników i odkrywając sekretną broń. Okazał się nią być czarny jeż Shadow, którego Eggman pomylił początkowo z Soniciem. W podzięce za przebudzenie Shadow obiecał że spełni życzenia doktora. Na początku jeż zademonstrował swoją siłę, niszcząc robota Hot Shot. Eggman dowiedział się od jeża, że Profesor Gerald pracował na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, gdzie stworzył broń zdolną do niszczenia całych planet: Armatę Zaćmienia. Aby wykorzystać jej pełen potencjał potrzebne byłyby wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Doktor i Shadow zdecydowali się je zebrać. W odcinku ''Uciekinier Sonic ''Shadow ukradł Szmaragd Chaosu z galerii sztuki i wrobił Sonica w wiele innych przestępstw, za co policja i wojsko zaczęły ścigać jeża. Eggman oglądał w swojej bazie jak Shadow pokonuje Sonica. Kiedy jeż wrócił Eggman osobiście mu pogratulował. Po chwili przyleciał również Bokkun, który przekazał wiadomość od Rouge. Nietoperzyca zaoferowała przyłączenie się do drużyny doktora, darując Eggmanowi jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Tak więc złoczyńcy mieli już trzy szmaragdy. W odcinku ''Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy Eggman, Shadow i Rouge zaatakowali Więzienną Wyspę po raz drugi. Tym razem ich zadaniem była kradzież trzech kolejnych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman odwracał uwagę wojskowych robotów, podczas gdy Shadow i Rouge mieli przedostać się do bazy, podłożyć ładunek wybuchowy i uciec ze szmaragdami. W planie przeszkodziła jednak Amy, która pomyliła Shadowa z Soniciem. Eggman przepuścił swoją drużynę dalej, obiecując że zajmie się dziewczyną. Jednak z Amy przybył również Tails i Eggman został zajęty walką. Po pewnym czasie Decoe i Bocoe powiedzieli doktorowi aby zostawił lisa i zajął się ważniejszymi sprawami. Więc Eggman zatrzymał się i powiedział Tailsowi że pojedynek kończy się remisem, ale nie oznacza to że lis wygrał. Eggman następnie udał że wycofał sie z wyspy, po czym wrócił od drugiej strony. Kazał Shadowowi ustawić bombę na 10 minut. Pod koniec odcinka Eggman kazał mu jak najszybciej opuścić wyspę, ponieważ ta miała za chwilę eksplodować. Kiedy Więzienna Wyspa wyleciała w powietrze, Eggman był już daleko. W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu doktor wrócił do swojej bazy i wystartował tam swój prom kosmiczny. Razem z Decoe i Bocoe poleciał na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, gdzie reaktywował Armatę Zaćmienia. Następnie rozpoczął transmisję na cały świat. Eggman wysadził połowę Księżyca. Doktor dał następnie światu 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji. Przekazał również warunki kapitulacji Prezydentowi. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge i porwany przez nich Chris oczekiwali na przybycie bohaterów. W odcinku Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej ''Eggman wraz ze swoimi robotami zaczaił się w Crazy Gadget na przybywających Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Przedtem podał Rouge hasło do głównego komputera na ARK. Kiedy bohaterowie przybyli, Eggman zaatakował ich znienacka i złapał Amy. Doktor zażądał od Sonica Szmaragdu Chaosu. Kiedy Sonic umieścił szmaragd na środku pomieszczenia to Eggman zamknłą go w kapsule. Tails obiecał Eggmanowi że odda mu prawdziwy szmaragd jeśli oszczędzi Sonica, ale przez to doktor dowiedział się że bohaterowie chcieli go oszukać. Mając pewność że szmaragd był fałszywy, Eggman wystrzelił Sonica w kapsule na pewną śmierć. Kiedy eksplodowała, wszyscy myśleli że Sonic zginął. Eggman nie przejmował się tym za bardzo i jak najszybciej chciał otrzymać prawdziwy szmaragd. Jednak Tails postanowił, że pomści swojego przyjaciela. W wyniku walki Tails zniszczył Egg Mobile, ale jego własne Tornado X również ucierpiało. Eggman szybko wyciągnął z wraku samolotu szmaragd i uciekł. Poinformował o tym Shadowa, mówiąc mu również że ktoś zbliża się Armaty Zaćmienia i musi być wyeliminowany zanim działo wystrzeli. Eggman i jego roboty szybko pobiegli do pomieszczenia kontrolnego i zaczęli tam konfigurować armatę. Kiedy doktor umieścił ostatni szmaragd i włączył przycisk strzału, wszystkie światła zgasły. W całym pomieszczeniu pojawiły się ekrany z licznikiem, a także nagraniem Profesora Geralda Robotnika. W odcinku ''Kosmiczny pojedynek okazało się że Shadow przez cały czas oszukiwał Eggmana. Bowiem Gerald Robotnik po stracie swojej wnuczki, Marii, opracował plan zemsty na całej ludzkości. Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK miała się zderzyć z ziemią w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund, kiedy znalazłoby się w niej siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zdecydowali się połączyć siły aby zatrzymać kosmiczną stację. Eggman, Tails i Rouge wspólnymi siłami otworzyli pozostałym drogę do rdzenia kolonii. Tam Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe i Bocoe mieli wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd w celu zatrzymania mocy pozostałych Szmargadów Chaosu. Ostatecznie Super Sonic i Super Shadow zatrzymali kolonię, zabijając Final Lizard. Następnie teleportowali ją z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, wykonując Kontrolę Chaosu. Po zakończonej przygodzie Eggman i jego roboty skierowali się w drogę powrotną do domu. Doktor miał pewną refleksję na temat tego dlaczego jego dziadek chciał zniszczyć świat. Mimo to Eggman nie zamierzał zrezygnować z dalszych planów podboju świata i poinformował Tailsa, że kiedy następnym razem się spotkają to nie okaże mu żadnej litości. Saga półksiężyca Po powrocie na Ziemię okazało się, że coraz więcej postaci i miejsc ze świata Sonica zaczęło pojawiać się w świecie ludzi, co było skutkiem ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu. W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix ''Eggman naprawił zniszczoną połowę Księżyca, informując Prezydenta że zrobił to bezinteresownie. Następnego ranka Eggman spotkał się z Soniciem i odbył z nim rozmowę. Eggman wyjawił mu że naprawił Księżyc bezinteresownie, ponieważ czułby się źle gdyby wrócił do swojego świata zostawiając taki bałagan na Ziemi. Rozmowa zeszła wówczas na opuszczenie świata ludzi. Sonic nie chciał się tym przejmować, ale Eggman powiedział mu że taki stan rzeczy nie utrzyma się na zawsze i wszyscy będą musieli wrócić do świata Sonica. Wtedy do Eggmana i Sonica przybyła Vanilla, matka Cream. Jeż zabrał ją ze sobą, a Eggman odleciał. W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana ''Słońce zostało zasłonięte przez Egg Moon. Eggman przybył do Prezydenta i powiedział mu że stracił kontrolę nad Księżycem. Obiecał to jednak naprawić. Eggman wysłał satelitę, które przechwycił część promieni słonecznych. Pozyskana energia Słońca posłużyła do zasilenia Mirror Tower. Te z kolei zasilały Słoneczne Kule. Eggman stworzył własną firmę, która zaczęła sprzedawać kule pozbawionym światła mieszkańcom Station Square. Doktor szybko zdobył wielu zwolenników. Nawet Prezydent mu pogratulował. Jednak Sonic zaczął niszczyć Mirror Tower. Ludzie zaczęli nienawidzić jeża i przekonywali się do Eggmana. Doktor uznał więc siebie za głównego bohatera całego serialu ''Sonic X. W odcinku Eggman na prezydenta! ''Eggman przekonał Prezydenta aby wysłać za jeżem roboty GUN i zatrzymać go. Sam nie mógł tego zrobić bo, jak twierdził, zlikwidował całe uzbrojenie na rzecz zostania praworządnym obywatelem. Ludzie zaczęli wiwatować na czeć doktora. Eggman wyjawił wtedy Decoe i Bocoe że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. W rzeczywistości Eggman skonstruował nadajnik, który wysyłał na Egg Moon sygnały. Księżyc wykonywał skomplikowane ruchy, aby odciąć planetę od Słońca. Z kolei Słoneczne Kule miały hipnotyzować ludzi i skłaniać ich do wielbienia Eggmana. Doktor uwięził Prezydenta i jego sekretarkę i sam zamierzał zostać głową państwa. Jednak jego spisek wyszedł wkrótce na jaw. Sonic zaatakował doktora w Białym Domu. Kiedy Eggman próbował zasłonić się Prezydentem okazało się, że ktoś zamienił go na dmuchaną lalkę. Tak więc Eggman został pokonany i musiał uciekać. Po drodze rozwiązywał quiz, który przygotowali dla niego przyjaciele Sonica. Udzielając odpowiedzi ''tak lub nie doktor wybierał kierunek swojej trasy. Na ostatnie pytanie, które zadał mu Sonic, odpowiedział źle. Pytanie dotyczyło tego kto jest głównym bohaterem Sonic X. Eggman uznał że to on jest najważniejszą postacią. Wybrał w ten sposób złą trasę. Eggman i jego roboty zostali aresztowani przez policję i trafili do więzienia. Saga Emerla W odcinku Zapomniana randka ''Eggman i jego roboty czekali, aż Bokkun wyciągnie ich z więzienia, wykorzystując do tego dwa roboty: jeden miał odwracać uwagę Sonica, a drugi wysadzić miasto w którym położone było więzienie. Jednak plan się ne powiódł. W odcinku ''Elektroniczna panika ''Sonic zgromadził wokół siebie wielu fanów. Fani jeża byli tak rozleniwieni, że wytwarzany przez nich sprzęt elektroniczny był w opłakanym stanie. Eggman wykorzystał to, naprawiając sprzęt dostarczony do więzienia. W rzeczywistości doktor wbudował do sprzętu specjalne czipy. Miały one sprawić że maszyny zmieniłyby się w maszyny destrukcji. Wkrótce w mieście rozpętał się chaos, a Eggman i jego roboty wykorzystali to i uciekli z więzienia. Następnie obserwowali jak Sonic i Knuckles męczyli się walką z robotami. Ostatecznie bohaterowie wykorzystali wodę do zalania sprzętu. Eggman zdołał jednak uciec i zaszyć się w miejskich kanałach. W odcinku ''Poszukiwania w kanałach ''Eggman kupił książki, z których chciał zaczerpnąć wiedzę do swojego ostatecznego planu. Kiedy wracał do bazy zaczęli go gonić Pan Stewart i jego uczniowie. Eggman złapał ich w sieć i uwięził swojej bazie. Następnie zaczął budować swoją najnowszą broń - Egg Spidera. Kiedy więźniowie próbowali uciec, Eggman zaatakował ich. Ostatecznie jednak pokonali go Sonic, Rouge i Emerl. Kiedy Eggman chciał uciec wcisnął zły przycisk na swoim Egg Mobilu i wysadził go. Jednak wszystkim udało się uciec od eksplozji. W odcinkach ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 ''i ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 ''Eggman budował swoją najnowszą broń. Skończyły mu się jednak materiały, więc wysłał Decoe i Bocoe do miasta na zakupy. Kiedy jego asystenci nie wracali przez dłuższy czas, wysłał po nich Bokkuna. Kiedy żaden z jego robotów nie powrócił, Eggman osobiście poleciał do miasta aby się za nimi rozejrzeć. Po drodze zobaczył rozgrywki o Szmaragd Chaosu na pobliskim stadionie. Eggman próbował zastrzelić Amy, ale Sonic uratował ją. Następnie zaczął gonić doktora, wypytując go o jego nowy plan. Kiedy jeż nie chciał odpuścić, Eggman postanowił go zaatakować. Jednakże jego Egg Mobile został zniszczony i doktor wyleciał z powrotem do swojej bazy. Po powrocie Decoe i Bocoe przeprosili Eggmana. Doktor włączył następnie telewizję, gdzie zobaczył jak Emerl wygrał Szmaragd Chaosu na turnieju. Eggman natychmiast udał się do Station Square. Miasto było niszczone przez Emerla. Eggman wyjawił wówczas że jest to starożytny robot bojowy. Doktor zaczął się śmiać, ponieważ wiedział że Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie zdołają go pokonać. Emerl bowiem mógł kopiować ataki swoich przeciwników. Ostatecznie to Cream i Cheese pokonali Emerla, ponieważ robot nie mógł kopiować zdolności dwóch osób naraz. Robot został strącony na dno oceanu i eksplodował tam. Eggman wyłowił później czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku ''Zaginiona mapa ''Eggman ukończył swoją najnowszą latającą fortecę - Egg Giant-Makan. Wykorzystał ją do zniszczenia wojskowego okrętu Seahawk, oraz porwania jego załogi. Eggman odkrył następnie, że Knuckles odnalazł najstarszą mapę na świecie. Eggman wysłał Decoe i Bocoe do Pałacu Pukapito, aby ukradli mapę Doktorowi Atsumi. Roboty wróciły spóźnione, ale Eggman był zadowolony z efektu. Dzięki mapie doktor namierzył lokalizację Murazji - starożytnego kontynentu. Znajdował się tam tzw. ''pępek świata, który Eggman planował wykorzystać'' do aktywowania wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. Cała cywilizacja zostałaby zniszczona, a na gruzach świata doktor postawiłby swoje Imperium Eggmana. Eggman przybył na wyspę, pod którą mieścił się kontynent. Sonic i jego przyjaciele również się tu zjawili. Po tym jak Eggman wyjaśnił im swój plan, zaatakował ich. Doktor był bliski zniszczenia bohaterów, ale przeszkodziło mu w tym przybycie GUN Fortu V3. Eggman rozpoznał że był to jego stary Egg Fort. Doktor stanął z nimi do walki, ale poniósł przy tym duże straty. Chciał się posłużyć zakładnikami aby zatrzymać ostrzał, ale GUN nie wstrzymali się. Aby nie dopuścić do śmierci zakładników, Sonic i jego przyjaciele zaatakowali GUN Fort V3. Eggman chciał wykorzystać sytuację i wycofać się w stronę Murazji. Jednak obie strony przestały w końcu walczyć, bo Rouge wynegocjowała czas potrzebny jej na uratowani zakładników. Eggman postanowił wykorzystać najpotężniejszą broń swojej fortecy, którą początkowo miał przeznaczyć na wysadzenie pępka świata. Jednak Sonic i Knuckles zniszczyli broń, a forteca poszła na dno. Eggman i jego roboty odwrócili uwagę Rouge i uwolnionych zakładników, po czym uciekli. W odcinku ''Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi ''Eggman i jego roboty zeszli pod ziemię. Doktor przygotowywał tam nowy plan wysadzenia pępka świata. Doktor i Bokkun zrobili się jednak głodni i wysłali Decoe i Bocoe na poszukiwania jedzenie. Roboty wróciły, przyprowadzając ze sobą Chrisa. Doktor uwięził go, mimo że roboty powiedziały że chłopiec ich uratował. Eggman skierował się następnie w miejsce pępka świata, gdzie zamierzał podłożyć ładunek wybuchowy. Doktor upuścił go jednak, kiedy pojawił się strażnik podziemi - Mongroun. Eggman i Bokkun uciekli w Egg Mobilu, zostawiając Decoe i Bocoe. W odcinku ''Początek końca, ''po ucieczce z Murazji Eggman i Bokkun ukryli się w Mistycznych Ruinach. Z powodu braku Decoe i Bocoe Eggman sam musiał zająć się gotowaniem, co nie podobało się Bokkunowi. Pod wieczór Decoe i Bocoe wrócili do kryjówki Eggmana, ponownie przyprowadzając Chrisa. Tym razem chłopiec miał do doktora sprawę, oskarżając go o zmyślenie historii z powrotem Sonica do domu. Eggman w rzeczywistości nic o tym nie wiedział i dopiero teraz otrzymał informację o tym, że jeśli postacie ze świata Sonica nie wrócą do swojego świata, to czas stanie w miejscu. Eggman powiedział chłopcu że od kiedy zaczął spędzać czas z Soniciem to zaczął zrzucać wszelkie winy na innych. Eggman puścił go wolno, każąc mu nigdy więcej nie wracać. W odcinku ''Poranek pożegnań ''wszyscy przygotowywali się do pożegnania. Eggman budował mikrochip, który miał pomóc Tailsowi i Chuckowi w uruchomieniu portalu do świata Sonica. Rankiem Card Passer, dowódca GUN, zarządził atak na Doktora Eggmana. Eggman został całkowicie zaskoczony atakiem robotów. Nie chciał również przyjąć pomocy od Sonica, ale ostatecznie Decoe i Bocoe poprosili jeża o zniszczenie agresorów. Eggman i jego roboty wykorzystali sytuację i uruchomili Grand Egg Imperial - najpotężniejszą latającą fortecę. Eggman zniszczył pozostałe roboty GUN i oddał Sonicowi mikrochip. Chip posłużył do zasilenia portalu, który przeniósł Eggmana i jego roboty z powrotem do świata Sonica. W odcinku ''Nowy początek ''Eggman groził światu, że wreszcie go podbije. Odczuwał jednak brak Sonica, który najwyraźniej jako jedyny nie przeszedł przez portal. Nocą doktor zakłócił spokój Amy, której jeszcze bardziej brakowało Sonica. Dziewczyna postanowiła uciszyć doktora, rzucając w jego okręt Piko Piko Hammerami. Eggman zbudził również Tailsa, który zaatakował go w swoim Tornado 2. Eggman zdecydował się odlecieć od Amy i zając się Tailsem. Lis transformował swój samolot w Hyper Tornado i zasypał fortecę gradem pocisków. Jednak nie wyrządziło to fortecy żadnych szkód. Eggman wystrzelił w lisa pocisk samonaprowadzający, którego lis nie mógł zgubić, nawet kiedy próbował go skierować w stronę Grand Egg Imperiala. W końcu doktor chciał odpuścić lisowi i rozkazał Decoe wyłączyć pocisk. Jednak okazało się że roboty nie zamontowały w nim funkcji samozniszczenia. Kiedy wydawało się że Tails zginie, pojawił się Super Sonic. Super Sonic zniszczył pocisk, który Eggman wystrzelił w Tailsa. Następnie wylądował na pokładzie Grand Egg Imperiala i przywitał się z Eggmanem. Niebieski jeż zniszczył fortecę i odleciał w swoją stronę. Eggman, mimo kolejnej porażki, bardzo ucieszył się z powrotu Sonica. Saga Metarexów W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W odcinku ''Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów ''Doktor Eggman uratował Sonica, którego znalazł nieprzytomnego pod swoją bazą. Eggman założył mu podsłuch. Kiedy jeż się obudził nie podziękował doktorowi, ale szybko pobiegł swoją stronę. W odcinku ''Błękitny Tajfun ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele polecieli w kosmos Niebieskim Tajfunem. Doktor zabrał swoje roboty i poleciał za bohaterami w swoim Crimson Egg. W odcinku ''Wróg w potrzebie ''załoga Crimson Egg wylądowała na pustynnej Planecie Secco. Bokkun podsunął wtedy Eggmanowi pomysł na to, aby oszukać Knucklesa i przekonać go do oddania Szmaragdu Chaosu. Doktor upozorował swoje rozbicie na planecie i skłonił Knucklesa do przyniesienia szmaragdu. Eggman wmówił mu że wykorzysta go do naprawienia swojego statku. W ten sposób doktor skłonił Knucklesa do walki z Soniciem o szmaragd. Kiedy byli zajęci walką, Eggman próbował wykraść szmaragd. Jednak Bokkun zdradził jego pozycję, a przyjaciele Sonica otoczyli doktora. Amy chciała go ukarać, ale Knuckles uratował Eggmana. Wtedy z pomocą przybyli Decoe i Bocoe oraz sterowany przez nich E-3000 Egg Mars. Eggman stanął za sterami robota i niechcący przyznał się do tego że oszukał Knucklesa. Egg Mars złapał wtedy Cosmo i szantażował bohaterów, każąc im oddać szmaragd. Jednak Eggman puścił Cosmo, kiedy Metarex Jumpee połknął szmaragd. Doktor i jego roboty zaatakowali Metarexa, ale zostali przez niego pokonani o odlecieli. W odcinku ''Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Crimson Egg podążyła za Niebieskim Tajfunem na lodową Planetę Breezy. Eggman kazał swoim robotom zbudować igloo, w którym schronili się przed Metarexami i mieli przeczekać śnieżną zamieć. Bokkun podał im jedzenie, po którym zasnęli. Pod koniec odcinka próbowali dowiedzieć się kto podał im środki usypiające. W odcinku ''Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica ''Eggman i jego roboty znaleźli Szmaragd Chaosu na dżunglowej planecie. Stracili go jednak, kiedy spadł na nich zniszczony Metarex Carrer. Eggman i jego roboty odbudowali Egg Bee. Później znaleźli przyjaciół Sonica i zabrali im szmaragd, zasilając swojego robota. Eggman złapał bohaterów w metalowe szpony swojej maszyny. Jednak Cosmo wykorzystała wtedy moc Planeto Jaja i oplotła maszynę winoroślami. Pnącza były jednak nieokiełznane i zaatakowały również bohaterów. Ostatecznie Sonic wydostał się i zniszczył Egg Bee, a Eggman i jego roboty odlecieli. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''Rouge odkryła tajne pomieszczenie, w którym Eggman przechowywał hibernującego Shadowa w kapsule. Eggman nie przejmował się tym że Rouge była na jego statku, ponieważ wiedział o tym od początku, ale nie mógł jej jeszcze pozwolić na obudzenie jeża. Po zabezpieczeniu pomieszczenia Eggman wrócił do swoich robotów i obserwował jak załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu walczy z Metarex Deserdem. Doktor postanowił poczekać na odpowiedni moment, aby wkroczyć i ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu. Nagle Shadow uwolnił się ze swojej kapsuły i teleportował się na planetę. Wrócił po chwili z dwoma szmaragdami, ale zupełnie opadł z sił. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady ''Eggman wykorzystał amnezję Shadowa na własną korzyść, aby zatrzymać jeża w swojej załodze. Kiedy Crimson Egg zostało zaatakowane przez Scarship, Eggman wysłał Shadowa do walki. Czarny jeż stracił jednak siły podczas walki i Eggman musiał go wciągnąć z powrotem na statek. Kiedy Crimson Egg znalazło się pod ostrzałem, załoga sfałszowała eksplozję swojego statku i skryła się w bezpiecznym miejscu galaktyki. Później przyprowadzili Shadowa do drugiej walki ze Scarshipem, w której pomagała im załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Ostatecznie statek udało się zniszczyć. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Crimson Egg i Niebieskiego Tajfunu musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Przed atakiem Eggman odwiedził Sonica i jego przyjaciół, zajmując ich rozmową. Decoe i Bocoe podłożyli wtedy urządzenia do statków Sonica i Amy. Kiedy zaatakowali stację, Eggman przejął kontrolę nad statkiem Amy i zabrał jej Szmaragd Chaosu. To samo zrobił z Tornadem X. Mając dwa szmaragdy doktor tryumfował, ale Sonic szybko odebrał mu Szmaragdy Chaosu. Następnie strącił go do tunelu z bezdenną przepaścią. Eggman w ostatniej chwili złapał się wystającego pręta jego Egg Mobile nie spadł. Jednak Knuckles postanowił zrewanżować się na doktorze za jego sztuczkę. Wkrótce cała stacja została otoczona przez flotę Metarexów, której przewodził Red Pine - jeden z dowódców Metarexów. Kiedy Planeto Jajo zostało wydalone z fortecy, Metarexy rozpoczęły ostrzał. Eggman uciekł ze swoimi robotami i wrócił na Crimson Egg. Po nim wrócili Shadow, Rouge i Chris. Shadow oddał doktorowi szmaragdy. Eggman zaczął szydzić z Chrisa, który był teraz jego zakładnikiem. Jednak chłopiec miał przy sobie bombę dymną. Kiedy bomba została rzucona, Chris zabrał szmaragdy i uciekł z Crimson Egg. Shadow zaczął go gonić i tym sposobem wrócił na stację. Znalazły się tam wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu. W wyniku ich oddziaływania jeże zmieniły się w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Zaczęli ze sobą walczyć, co doprowadziło do utworzenia się czarnej dziury. Flota Red Pine'a została zassana do środka i zniszczona. Crimson Egg również groziło to samo, ale na szczęście Super Shadow w porę teleportował statek w bezpieczny zakątek galaktyki. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''załoga Crimson Egg znalazła się w galaktyce Metarexów. Eggman umieścił Shadowa z powrotem w kapsule, aby zregenerować jego siły. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''Crimson Egg rozbiło się w bazie Black Narcissusa. Shadow i Rouge uratowali porwanych przez Metarexa Chrisa i Cosmo, a także zniszczyli fabrykę sztucznych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman zaczął następnie wytykać Black Narcissusowi jego błędy. Doktorowi nie podobało się to, że Metarex pobił swoich zakładników i wyprodukował sztuczne szmaragdy. Kiedy Narcissus chciał go zaatakować, Decoe i Bocoe osłonili doktora. Następnie Bokkun kopnął go i uszkodził mu pancerz. Eggman i jego roboty wrócili następnie na Crimson Egg. W odcinku ''Marzenie Molly ''załoga Crimson Egg pomogła mieszkańcom planety Cascade w pokonaniu floty Metarexów, której przewodził Pale Bayleaf. Eggman został zaproszony przez ludzi na planetę, w ramach podziękowania za pomoc. Eggman szybko odkrył że mieszkańcy Cascade kolaborują z Metarexami. Nakrył Leona na kontaktowaniu się z Pale Bayleafem, któremu obiecał dostarczenie doktora. Decoe i Bocoe przyprowadzili E-3000 i uratowali doktora. Eggman zasiadł za sterami swojego robota i pokonał Leona i jego flotę. Wtedy jednak pojawiła się flota Pale Bayleafa. Shadow i Molly zajęli Metarexy walką, podczas gdy Eggman i jego roboty wrócili na Crimson Egg. Pod koniec odcinka Eggman otrzymał wiadomość od Pale Bayleafa. W odcinku ''Terror na Tajfunie ''Eggman dołączył do Metarexów i zbudował dla nich flotę bojową. Doktor i Metarexy zwabili Niebieski Tajfun w pułapkę, gdzie stoczyła się długa bitwa. Podczas walki Eggman aktywował barierę, która zablokowała strzał z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic i jego przyjaciele uciekli. W odcinku ''Polowanie na jeża ''Dark Oak wysłał Eggmana i pozostałych dowódców Metarexów na poszukiwania Sonica. Przed wyruszeniem doktor chciał się dowiedzieć od Black Narcissusa jaki jest cel Metarexów, ale nie otrzymał jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Eggman szukał Sonica na jednej z planet, gdzie Chaotix otworzyli swoją knajpę. Eggman nie otrzymał od Vectora informacji na temat tego gdzie ukrywa się Sonic, ale otrzymał pozwolenie na rozwieszenie listów gończych. Eggman i jego roboty długo szukali załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu, ale jej nie znaleźli. Doktor przyszedł zatem do knajpy Chaotix, aby się napić. Eggman opowiedział o flocie Pale Bayleafa, która otoczyła planetę. W ten sposób ostrzegł Sonica i jego przyjaciół przed wrogami. Doktor wysłał w kosmos fałszywy Niebieski Tajfun. Kiedy Metarexy go zniszczyły to pomyślały że wreszcie pozbyły się Sonica. W rzeczywistości Eggman grał na korzyść Sonica, myląc przy tym Metarexy. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? ''Eggman podarował Yellow Zelkovie Illuma Shield, która miała mu zapewnić przewagę w walce z załogą Niebieskiego Tajfunu. W rzeczywistości osłona była wadliwa, a Yellow Zelkova zginął. Pale Bayleaf poinformował o tym Eggmana, kiedy ten próbował pozyskać dane z komputera Metarexów. Doktor dowiedział się, że plan Metarexów polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. W odcinku ''Zaginiona planeta Metarexy aresztowały Eggmana i uwięziły go na okręcie flagowym Dark Oaka. Od początku przewidywały plan doktora. Zanim Eggman został aresztowany, zdążył wysłać Bokkuna do załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu z informacją o palnie Metarexów. W odcinku Anioł złośliwości ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu przybyła na ratunek. Eggman dał sygnał Bokkunowi. Chris dostał się na okręt flagowy Metarexów i chciał stamtąd uratować Eggmana. Jednak doktor i jego roboty mogli uciec w każdej chwili, wykorzystując Vulcan Merge. Doktor pochwalił odwagę Chrisa, po czym uszkodził statek Dark Oaka. Podczas ucieczki spotkali na swojej drodze Chaotix. Wszyscy wspólnie uciekli. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe i Chris wrócili na Crimson Egg. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic został przez nich wchłonięty. W odcinku ''Światło w ciemności ''Chris skonfigurował Crimson Egg i podłączył je do Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Doktor rozpoczął ostrzał ze swojego statku. Aby zniszczyć Final Mova, bohaterowie postanowili wykorzystać pełną moc Głównego Szmaragdu i wystrzelić ją z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Eggman przestrzegł jednak Chrisa, że Główny Szmaragd będzie mógł wtedy zostać zniszczony, przez co chłopiec nigdy nie wróci do swojego świata. Doktor obiecał jednak, że znajdzie inny sposób aby odesłać Chrisa do jego świata. Tak więc Działo Naddźwiękowe oddało strzał. Główny Szmaragd pękł, ale strzał był na tyle silny aby zniszczyć dwie głowy Final Mova. Udało się też uratować Sonica. Final Mova przeszedł jednak do drugiego stadium, otaczając się twardą skorupą. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Eggman miał jeszcze jeden plan, który polegał na samozniszczeniu Decoe i Bocoe i usunięciu w ten sposób bariery. Bohaterowie zrezygnowali jednak z tego pomysłu, ponieważ nie mieli gwarancji na to że im się uda. Cosmo poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. W ten sposób osłabiła przeciwnika. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow załadowali się do Działa Naddźwiękowego i zostali stamtąd wystrzeleni. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Eggman i jego roboty podziwiali Planeto Jaja wracające do swoich światów, po czym zdecydowali się wrócić do domu. Po powrocie do domu, Eggman zamierzał przerobić swój statek na złom. Zapewnił również Rouge, że z Shadowem wszystko będzie w porządku. W końcu jeż został stworzony przez genialnego Profesora Geralda Robotnika, który był prawie tak genialny jak Eggman. Doktor zasugerował w ten sposób, że wie o losie czarnego jeża. Eggman zbudował później rakietę, która miała zabrać Chrisa z powrotem do jego świata. Przedtem doktor obiecał, że nie powie nikomu o odejściu Chrisa, więc wszystko odbyło się bez większych pożegnań. Kiedy drużyna Sonica pomniejszyła się, Eggman postanowił powrócić do budowania swojego imperium. Charakterystyka Osobowość Doktor Eggman jest aroganckim naukowcem, dążącym do wybudowania swojego Imperium Eggmana. Doktor jest niezwykle zapatrzony w siebie i chce być uwielbiany przez wszystkich, nawet jeśli tego nie chcą. Eggman i Sonic są odwiecznymi wrogami, ponieważ ten drugi zawsze stara się powstrzymać doktora. Eggman nie cierpi Sonica i jego przyjaciół i posuwa się do wszelkich oszustw, porwań i szantaży, w celu zmuszenia niebieskiego jeża do poddania się. Doktor jest również przebiegły w swoich planach, które knuje nieustannie w celu dominacji nad światem. Pod powłoką zimnego i okrutnego naukowca kryje się cząstka dobra. Mimo wszystko, Eggman nie chce zniszczyć świata, ponieważ wtedy nie będzie miał czym rządzić. Jest gotów sprzymierzyć się ze swoimi arcywrogami w sytuacjach kryzysowych dla całego świata. Eggman nie lubi również podrabiania Szmaragdów Chaosu, a także krzywdzenia więźniów. Doktor również wielokrotnie brał zakładników, ale według niego można ich więzić i zastraszać, ale używanie wobec nich przemocy to zbyt wiele. Eggman bywał również litościwy dla swoich wrogów, nie chcąc, aby spotkała ich śmierć. W rzeczywistości doktor bardzo tęsknił za swoim arcywrogiem Soniciem, kiedy wrócił do swojego świata. Nie wiadomo czy doktor rzeczywiście chce się pozbyć niebieskiego jeża, a kilkakrotnie miał ku temu sposobność, czy też woli go pozostawić przy życiu, aby nie zepsuć sobie zabawy. Eggman mimo wszystko nie robi niczego za darmo i zwykle szuka w swoich działaniach jakiejś korzyści. Kiedy naprawił Księżyc, był to w rzeczywistości pierwszy krok do wdrożenia nowego planu. Z kolei kiedy później wybudował dla Chrisa rakietę powrotną do domu, zrobił to również w celu pozbawienia Sonica i jego kompanii jednego przyjaciela. Przez całą sagę Metarexów wykorzystywał również Shadowa do podporządkowania sobie jeża. Doktor Eggman uważa się za najlepszego i nie znosi, gdy ktoś kopiuje jego technologię. Czasami zachowuje się również dziecinnie i nieadekwatnie do swojego wieku. Eggman nigdy nie przyznaje się do porażki, zwłaszcza kiedy przegrywa. Jest bardzo zdeterminowany w dążeniu do swojego celu i wydaje się, że nigdy nie zmieni swojego postępowania. Zazwyczaj plany Eggmana są nieudane. Wygląd Doktor Eggman, jak sam jego przydomek wskazuje, jest wysokim człowiekiem, którego ciało ma jajowaty kształt. Charakterystyczną cechą doktora są jego długie, pomarańczowe wąsy. Eggman nosi na głowie gogle, a na czerwonym nosie okulary zasłaniające mu oczy. Doktor ubiera się w czerwony mundur z żółtymi guzikami i licznymi białymi paskami. Koszula posiada wcięcia oraz żółte rękawy. Eggman nosi czarne, przylegające do ciała spodnie. Podobnie jak przyjaciele Sonica, nosi również białe rękawiczki. Moce i umiejętności Doktor Eggman posiada niezwykle wysokie IQ wynoszące 300 punktów. Wykorzystuje swoją inteligencję do budowania różnego rodzaju robotów, baz i latających fortec. Poza tym jest w posiadaniu potężnego uzbrojenia i innych przydatnych gadżetów. Zwykle porusza się w swoim latającym pojeździe, Egg Mobilu, uzbrojonym w różnego rodzaju broń i narzędzia przydatne w walce i poruszaniu się po wszelakich terenach. Pojazd ten może również być wykorzystywany jako kokpit sterowniczy do innych robotów Eggmana. Inteligencja doktora pozwala mu również opracowywać nowe strategie podboju świata, oraz znajdywać rozwiązania różnych zawiłych problemów. Doktor Eggman jest także bardzo wytrzymały. Potrafi przyjąć liczne ciosy, oraz przetrwać nawet bardzo duże eksplozje. Z takich incydentów zwykle wychodzi bez szwanku, a rzadziej odnosi przy tym rany. W przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika z gier, Eggman nie umie oddychać w przestrzeni kosmicznej i musi nosić specjalny hełm. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Gerald Robotnik (dziadek; nie żyje) * Maria Robotnik (kuzynka; nie żyje) Sojusznicy * Bocoe (asystent) * Decoe (asystent) * Bokkun (posłaniec) * Seria E * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat (zależnie od celów) * Knuckles the Echidna (kiedy jest oszukany) * Christopher Thorndyke (pod koniec sagi Metarexów) * Chaos (początkowo) * Metarexy (jako dowódca Metarexów) ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus (nielubiany) ** Yellow Zelkova Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog (arcywróg) * Miles "Tails" Prower (główny rywal podczas sagi Shadowa) * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo * Rouge the Bat * Vanilla the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Big the Cat * Tikal * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Sam Speed * Pan Tanaka * Ella * Helen * Frances * Danny * Prezydent * Doktor Atsumi * Hawk * Chaos (pod koniec sagi Chaosa) * Biolizard * Emerl * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Eggman posiada grupę krwi B. * Eggman jest tak arogancki, że uważa się za głównego bohatera serialu ''Sonic X, nazywając go Eggman X. * Doktor Eggman najczęściej ze wszystkich postaci dokonuje ''łamania czwartej ściany, ''czyli zachowywania się, jakby wiedział że jest postacią z anime. * Eggman jest drugą, tuż po Sonicu, postacią którą najczęściej korzysta z engrisha (mieszania angielskich słów z japońskimi). Kategoria:Ludzie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Sonic X)